List of My Friend Rabbit episodes
Episodes Season 1 # Little Dutch Rabbit / Fishing For the Moon # Follow the Leader / Chasing Rainbows # Mouse's Moss / The Sound of Silence # Hazel's Big Surprise / The Last Leaf # A Gift at Last / The Big To Do # Muddy Puddle / Silly Pilly # Nest Quest / Bouncy Bog # Branching Out / Willow Pond Wackadoo # I'm Rabbit, I'm Rabbit / Bogged in Fog # Strange Bee-haviour / The Flighty-Fly # Hazel's Voice / The Perfect Rock # Thunder The Poet / The Strawberry Patch # Sticky Situation / Ladybug Day Season 2 # The Greatest Invention / Turtle In A Hurry # A Private Place / My Droopy Friend # Pearl's Pals / For The Birds # Hazel's Noise / Don't Touch Mossy # Mouse's Mountain / You Be Me # Gibble Goose Girls Galore / Scaredy Skunk # Edweena's New Friend / Frog On A Log # The Mysterious Acorn Mystery / The Big Goose # The Hoppiest Wish / Mouse's Mysterious Something # Catch Me If You Can / The Snow Geese # Honey And Berries / Birthday Mousey # Sing A Song / Snowed Under # Jasper's Frozen Smarts / Thunder's Idea Maker Episode plots Season 1 # Little Dutch Rabbit / Fishing For the Moon - Rabbit gets a terrible itch./Rabbit thinks he made the moon appear by snapping his fingers. # Follow the Leader / Chasing Rainbows - Rabbit and Mouse play Follow the Leader/Rabbit is eager to play, but Mouse isn't. # Mouse's Moss / The Sound of Silence - Mouse takes a nap, flippy device / Rabbit makes the moon appear. # Hazel's Big Surprise / The Last Leaf # A Gift at Last / The Big To Do - Jasper's birthday gift. / Rabbit volunteers to do Hazel's chores for the day. # Muddy Puddle / Silly Pilly - Rabbit becomes stuck in a muddy river. / Hop, the triple-bipple backwards flipple. # Nest Quest / Bouncy Bog - The Gibble-Goose girls build a new nest./ Rabbit and Mouse show Thunder their found trail. # Branching Out / Willow Pond Wackadoo - Rabbit's friends invite him to spend the night. / Edweena is mistaken for a wackadoo. # My Name Is Rabbit / Bogged in Fog - Mouse, Rabbit and Thunder meet new friends. No one can find their way to Willow Pond. # Strange Bee-haviour / The Flighty-Fly - Mouse wants to tell a story but it's too loud; Rabbit invents a kite-like flighty-fly. # Hazel's Voice/ Perfect Rock - Hazel has a soar throat and has lost her voice; Thunder finds the perfect rock. # Thunder The Poet / The Strawberry Patch - Thunder can't remember his poem. / Mouse is preoccupied with not having Rabbit's help. # Sticky Situation / Ladybug Day - Mouse and Rabbit become stuck to the same stick; the gang celebrates Ladybug Day. # Greatest Invention / The Turtle in a Hurry - Jasper's fishing stick is the Greatest Invention. / Rabbit and Mouse help a young turtle. # Private Place / My Droopy Friend - Edweena has a private place. Jasper's fishing stick is the Greatest Invention. / Mouse plants a sunflower seed. # Pearl's Pal / For The Birds - Edweena finds a way to make friends. / The girls have to adjust their morning walk.